My base, your pace
|nom du CD = Duet Songs |précédante = Always Here |track color = #e0f3f9 |piste actuelle = my base, your pace |suivante = Summer High Tension☆}} '''My base, your pace '''est le 2e titre du Vol.1 Haruka Nanase & Makoto Tachibana du CD des chansons de duo des personnages de l'anime Free!. Il est interprété par Haruka Nanase et Makoto Tachibana's seiyûs, Nobunaga Shimazaki et Tatsuhisa Suzuki. Le CD est sorti le 18 décembre 2013. Lyrics Kanji = 時々フと黙り込んで遠い目をする 言わないでいるうちは無理に聞かないけど かける言葉探しながら歩いてること 伝わってくるだけで充分足りるから もしも何かあったならいつでも教えてよ 少しくらい力になれることあればいいのに 悩んでる時も不安な時も　いつも通りのふたりが ベースにあるから心強くて今日も　前を向ける 自分勝手に決めたりして戸惑わせたり 傍にある優しさに不器用でいるけど みんながいてふたりがいて、いろんなカタチで どれも俺たちなのは積み重ねた時間 多分ずっとこのままで疑うこともなく 支えた手に助けられたりして続いてくんだろう わだかまりもない遠慮もいらない　無意識の思いやりが ペースを作って流れる心地よさは　昔のまま 言えなくても大丈夫、自然と気づくから 励まされて頼られてお互い、くり返すんだろう 悩んでる時も不安な時も　いつも通りのふたりが ベースにあるから心強くて今日も　前を向ける わだかまりもない遠慮もいらない　無意識の思いやりが ペースを作って流れる心地よさは　昔のまま |-| Rōmaji = tokidoki FU to damarikonde tooi me wo suru iwanaide iru uchi wa muri ni kikanai kedo kakeru kotoba sagashi nagara aruiteru koto tsutawattekuru dake de juubun tariru kara moshimo nanika atta nara itsudemo oshiete yo sukoshi kurai chikara ni nareru koto areba ii no ni nayanderu toki mo fuan na toki mo itsumo doori no futari ga BASE ni aru kara kokoro zuyokute kyou mo mae wo mukeru jibun katte ni kimetarishite tomadowasetari soba ni aru yasashisa ni bukiyou de iru kedo minna ga ite futari ga ite, ironna KATACHI de doremo oretachi nano wa tsumi kasaneta jikan tabun zutto kono mama de utagau koto no naku sasaeta te ni tasukeraretari shite tsuzuitekun darou wadakamari mo nai enryo mo iranai muishiki no omoiyari ga PACE wo tsukutte nagareru kokochiyosa wa mukashi no mama ienakutemo daijoubu, shizen to kizuku kara hagemasarete tayorarete otagai, kurikaesun darou nayanderu toki mo fuan na toki mo itsumo doori no futari ga BASE ni aru kara kokoro zuyokute kyou mo mae wo mukeru wadakamari mo nai enryo mo iranai muishiki no omoiyari ga PACE wo tsukutte nagareru kokochiyosa wa mukashi no mamaRomaji & Traduit par :onkeikun |-| English = Sometimes you suddenly grow quiet and stare off into the distance I won’t force you to say what’s on your mind if you don’t bring it up first but As I walk while searching for the words to say Just sensing that feeling from you is enough If something has happened, you can tell me any time I would be glad to be even the slightest help to you Even when we’re troubled or uneasy, we usual two Take strength from our solid base so that we can keep facing forward even today I make decisions on my own, or leave you bewildered, And I’m always clumsy when responding to the kindness at my side but With everyone there, with the two of us there, in all its shapes and sizes Every one of those moments piled up were the multifaceted sides of us Probably, without even a trace of doubt, I’ll keep relying on the hand that supports me as I move forward Your unconscious thoughtfulness, without any malice or reserve, Makes a pace that brings comfort to my heart, as it always has, unchanged Even if the words can’t be said, that’s okay, because they’re noticed naturally We will both probably repeat endlessly this cycle of encouraging and depending on each other Even when we’re troubled or uneasy, we usual two Take strength from our solid base so that we can keep facing forward even today Your unconscious thoughtfulness, without any malice or reserve, Makes a pace that brings comfort to my heart, as it always has, unchanged Vidéo |Nom = my base, your pace |couleur2 = #e0eed2 |Vidéo = 200px 150 px}} Références Navigation |color2 = #e0f3f9}} en:My base , your pace Catégorie:Nobunaga Shimazaki